Childhood Redux
by youngmoInactive
Summary: Maybe starting over is a good idea sometimes... But what measures will he go to to fully leave behind his past? (Minor OC's will show up.)


**So...It's been over a year since most of you have heard from me. I've taken a pretty big break from fanfiction for a while, but now I'm back. For now.**

 **This was just a drabble I came up with while in a car ride. I might continue it on here, or might not. It will however continue on my DA account, Mondaygirl1113. I highly suggest to check me out on there if you are interested in keeping up with me.**

* * *

I could be more than this. I could be anything, really. I could do something less dangerous, something that would let me just grow up like a normal child, something that would let me have a normal life, just once. The only real question is was if fate and destiny would let me, just this once, take the wheel and turn my life into something I could be content with.

It's only been recently that I've had to question if this was really what was best to do. I understand the whole idea behind being "the chosen one", but it's not for me anymore.

I don't want it anymore.

I looked down at the pavement, it was getting bumpier here, but I had to come out to the middle of nowhere for this to work. I couldn't be seen doing this, buying these things in the city. There was no anonymity in the city. Someone would recognize me and when the others let it slip that I had taken off and disappeared, whoever recognizes me would let it slip. And that would be that. I'd be back where I started, getting lectured on destiny. How it was my destiny, no one else could take my place, and that they know it's tough, but that someone has to do it. Pulling my hood further over my head, I stepped into the small convenience store, not looking up as I headed into the beauty aisle, grabbing a box of dark red hair dye, and some of the other items I needed, some food, a couple of bottle waters, it wasn't much but it would be enough.

I took my items up to the counter, bought them, and shoved them into my book bag, leaving fast. This wasn't my last stop, I still had to buy a ticket out of here, and leave.

As soon as I made it out of Ninjago, I'd find a public restroom, dye my hair, and finish this process. Shoved way in the bottom of my bag was at least three days worth of my old clothes. I'd be able to blend in, hopefully. There was a reason I'd chosen to do this now, in the summer, instead of in the winter, or even the fall. If I didn't have to bring my old hoodie, which would identify me to them in a heartbeat, I'd be able to slip into hiding much faster.

I'd be able to move on past all of this sooner.

Two hours passed before I figured out where it was I wanted to go and start over at. I was waiting in the airport, hair already dyed, washed and drying as I waited. I had already gone through security, passing my faked passport over, and getting approved with ease. Sometimes, it pays to have friends who didn't question your intentions with enough money.

I'd had a close call though, apparently the guys had caught on that I was leaving, and figured that they'd find me here. Or they had split up, because I had seen Jay and Kai come rushing in through the doors, soaking wet with rain, looking around frantically for me as I went through security, keeping the new sunglasses on my face. Kai had seen me, or at least, he thought he had. I hadn't looked at him, only saw out of the corner of my eye as he tried getting past security to get to me.

Thank Ninjago Airports for having good enough security to keep him from stopping me.

As I boarded the plane and shoved my book bag under my seat, I looked out the window. In the distance, I could see the sun starting to peek out from behind the clouds, illuminating the city's skyline with blood orange hues. Borg towers stood as a brilliant, beaming beacon. A sign of hope, of Ninjago City's strength, and resilience.

A sign of all that had been lost.

I looked away, and leaned back, pressing my head into the seat, closing my eyes.

I couldn't relax now, they could be looking for anyone who might've known where I was going, interrogating them, desperate to stop me, to catch me at the gates of another airport, dragons getting them there faster than this plane could. However, no one would know, I only just made up my mind. Didn't buy a ticket under my own name, or anyone's I knew, just a fake name I picked up for myself. Something they'd never guess.

We had taken off, and I sighed. Maybe I made a bad decision leaving the letter at home for my mom, saying I was taking off, and that it wasn't her fault, that I'm sorry for leaving her, but that I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be myself anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have left that on the table for her, and instead sent it to the post office, for them to deliver it to her in a day or two. She'd worry, but I wouldn't be as worried and stressed about being caught as I am now if I had delayed her finding the note.

 _If you left no note, they'd just think you were kidnapped by some new up-and-coming evil..._

True, but it let her call the others up to try stopping me...

We hit a patch of turbulence, and I sat upright, eyes wide, jolting out of the daze I'd been in for most of the flight. No one else on the plane even glanced up. Then again, that was good. Most of the people on here we're going to the same place I was, somewhere where no one could care what your deal was. As long as you kept to yourself, you were golden.

An attendant made an announcement, we were experiencing turbulence, and we were almost an hour from our destination.

And the clock started ticking.


End file.
